The Concert
by jasonaw2
Summary: I have an au/headcanon thing where Marco is a big fan of Whitney Houston music. Here is a quick little story/fluff where Marco and Jean go see Whitney Houston in 1993 during her "The Bodyguard Tour". I hope you enjoy it!


1993

Marco looked out of the window and saw the lights of New York fly by him. Next to him in the taxi is his friend Jean Kirstein. Tonight Marco has invited Jean to join him for the concert of a lifetime. Whitney Houston is performing at Radio City Music Hall for her world tour The Body Guard. Marco adored the movie and the soundtrack. He has been a huge fan of Whitney since her first song hit the radio almost a decade ago. The taxi pulled up to the venue and let them out. Marco gazed up and saw a poster with Whitney on it.

"This is really happening!" Marco said excitedly. Jean was more of a rock type of guy rather than pop and r&b.

"We won't be seeing anything if we don't get a move on," Jean said sarcastically. He and Marco went inside and gave their tickets to a staff member and went into the hall. Radio City is Massive and can hold thousands of people. Marco's seats where in the first row of three balcony's that sat in the hall. Him and Jean made it to their seats and sat down.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight," Marco told Jean.

"No problem."

"I would have invited Eren, Mikasa or Armin but they were busy. Plus Eren only likes rock and grunge," Marco stated.

"Is that why he was crying at the end of The Body Guard?" Jean asked. The two laughed and kept on waiting for the show to start.

The lights dim and everybody gets on their feet to begin cheering for Whitney. Marco springs up to his feet and begins to cheer. Jean respectfully gets up and begins to clap along. An intro by the band began to play and the crowd grew louder and louder. Jean could see that Marco was so excited for the night ahead. He knew that Marco always wanted to see a Whitney Houston concert. Marco was lucky enough to grab tickets to see a show like this. He worked extra hard to pay his parents back for the money he spent for only two tickets.

On stage Jean saw who everyone came to see. A slender woman with brown skin. She looked anything but ordinary. Sure him and Marco where from a far but even in the distance she looked beautiful. She waved to the audience sending them into a frenzy that filled the entire hall with cheers and applause. Jean had been to a lot of rock concerts around the New York area. Something about this was different.

Throughout the show Jean sang and tapped his toes to the songs he did know from Whitney. He was never bored though. Marco was far from bored. He sang, danced, and cheered her on.

"Having a fun time?" Marco asked Jean over the loud music.

"She can really sing that's for sure," Jean said tapping his toes.

"Of course she can!" Marco smiled.

After many dance songs the show began to slow down. Whitney was now in a pink outfit with bellbottom pants.

"If I should stay," Whitney sang. The crowd began to go wild. She was beginning to sing what was perhaps the best love song people have heard in a long time. The song was a cover of an old Dolly Parton song, but it was remade for a new generation and decade of music.

The audience was silent for a majority of the song. They wanted to hear it clearly for a voice like Whitney's would never be heard again. Jean went to several concerts where the bands sounded almost the same. Whitney's voice he knew was special.

"And I will always love you!" she belted. Everyone in the hall cheered. Jean also began to cheer. He turned and saw Marco clapping with tears in his eyes. His friend was lost in a trance of music, happiness and bliss. Jean was certain that in Marcos mind, it was only him, Whitney and Jean in the room.

The song finished and Whitney left the stage while the band played an extended outro to the song. Marco fell into his seat and wiped his eyes.

"You doing alright?" Jean asked.

"Never better," Marco said smiling with a wet face.

"I'm not sure if I want the cassette or CD for her album," Jean joked.

"Get the CD," Marco responded. After a few more moments Whitney came back onstage to sing her next big hit _I'm Every Woman_ to close out the concert.

After the concert finished Jean and Marco waited for a few people to leave before they left their seats. Outside the night was upon New York and it was as busy as it had always been. Jean got a cab and they made their way back home. Marco looked at Jean with a cheesy smile.

"Alright I will admit this much. She has talent," Jean nodded. "Maybe I will go out and by the CD."

"Awesome I can help you pick out which ones I like," Marco said. On the taxi radio _I Will Always Love_ You began to play.

"It's much better live," Jean said.

"It always is," Marco replied. He put his head on Jean's shoulder and closed his eyes. Jean didn't care that Marco was on his shoulder. He let him rest there. It had been a big night for both of them.


End file.
